The present invention relates generally to an improved set-up assist and/or diagnostic gauge device having a remote digital readout, or more particularly to a set-up or diagnostic gauge having a push rod coupled thereto for remotely locating and positioning the measuring head or body portion of the gauge, with the gauge assembly having a readout operably coupled to the gauge but remotely positionable. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in combination with surface finishing apparatus or machines such as sanding, planing, or milling machines which may include an endless conveyor roll feed, or other means of feeding or indexing a workpiece under a work station together with one or more work stations each station being equipped with a workpiece surface treating apparatus for performing an operation on a workpiece supported on a surface. Examples of such apparatus include wide-belt sanders with single or multiple heads or knife planers, as well as such apparatus incorporating wide-belt stations in combination with orbital sander stations, bushing or abrading stations, or knife planer stations. These exemplary systems as well as others are in wide usage throughout industry, and are, of course, well known to those of conventional wisdom in these fields.
In their conventional use and applications, it is necessary to set and/or check the height or thickness settings or adjustments of surface contacting pinch rolls, sanding drums, workpiece holding shoes and the like throughout each of the individual work stations relative to the supporting surface, i.e., the conveyor. In this connection, it is routinely required that the technician set and/or check the side-to-side height adjustments or settings of the working rolls, drums, shoes and the like, in order that workpieces are accurately and uniformly treated as they move through the work station or stations of the machine. As production techniques improve, the demands placed upon performance of these systems increase, and as a result components and/or sub-assemblies must be periodically checked for ascertaining and verifying the positionable setting of the working components.
In addition to those problems inherent in initial set-up of a machine for a given operation, other problems arise from ordinary wear and tear, such as the development of mechanical run-out of the surface contact devices including pinch rolls as well as the higher speed rolls supporting an orbiting wide abrasive belt, Mechanical run-out arises from normal machine usage, as well as from installation of rotating shafts which are out-of-round. Routine maintenance checks are employed to ascertain the existence of such anomalies. By way of example, the surface of a shaft utilized in driving a surface contacting component may, in certain cases, lose its concentricity or become out-of-round due to improper machining or abuse in operation. This, in turn, will create a sinusoidal displacement of the workpiece contact device with this condition manifest in the creation of irregular surfaces on the workpiece. Also, other components such as hold-down shoes or bed plates wear unevenly over time and must also be measured. The apparatus of the present invention facilitates and/or provides an expedient means for determining the accuracy of set-up of surface contacting components, thus reducing machine down-time, while improving machine and technician performance.
In accordance with the present invention, a set-up/diagnostic gauge device and assembly is provided for use in combination with surface finishing apparatus, the finishing apparatus typically having a frame supporting a conveyor means along with one or more work stations positioned in opposed relationship to the top flight of the conveyor means so that the surface testing apparatus performs one or more operations on workpieces traveling through the work station or stations. Gauges of choice presently being used in measuring the spacing in between the workpiece surface contacting means and the conveyor top flight are portable scales having a read head mechanism and internal display. Because the read head and display are combined within a single enclosure, the display typically is an analog or digital device equipped with a magnifying lens to accommodate reading at a distance. Because of the existence of multiple work stations positioned along a single or common conveyor, the readings obtained with the current scales become more and more difficult to accurately ascertain, as distance from the observer increases. The apparatus of the present invention facilitates and simplifies these operations by providing an easily positionable read head with remote readout device.
Therefore, and in accordance with the present invention, the gauge means employs a body, head, or enclosure member with a base planar support surface for direct placement on the surface of the top flight of the typical feed system. The gauge body includes a movable linear scale shaft with a distal upper end surface, with the shaft being mounted for reciprocatory up and down motion within the gauge body enclosure between extended and retracted positions. Scale shaft control means are operably coupled to the gauge body for controllable placement, and for controlling movement of the linear scale shaft between its extended and retracted disposition. As is apparent, the head or body portion of the gauge means is utilized to determine the dimensional separation or height of the workpiece surface contacting means from the workpiece supporting surface, namely the feed system top flight. By way of further explanation, the push rod means is coupled to the body and extends laterally therefrom for controlled placement of the gauge within the machine being attended. Signal generator means are coupled to the linear scale shaft for generating an electrical signal which represents or is otherwise indicative of the vertical position or elevation of the linear scale shaft and its distal end surface relative to the planar base support. Additionally, means responsive to the signal generator are provided in the apparatus of the present invention, with the signal responsive means including a remotely positionable digital meter for visually indicating the position of the linear scale shaft.
Thus, and in accordance with the present invention, an improved set-up/diagnostic gauge device is provided which is particularly adapted for use in combination with surface treatment and/or finishing apparatus, with the gauge facilitating and simplifying the steps necessary to accurately adjust the height or thickness of workpieces surface contacting devices from the workpiece supporting surface. The improved set-up/diagnostic gauge device of the present invention enables the operator and/or technician to quickly and readily place the gauging or measuring component in proper disposition for obtaining accurate and easily read measurements within the surfacing machine being attended.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved set-up/diagnostic gauge for use in combination with surface treating and/or finishing apparatus, with the device being equipped with a remote digital readout which is physically removed and separate from and independent of the gauge head or body.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved set-up/diagnostic gauge device for use in combination with surface treating and/or finishing apparatus, with the gauge component being equipped with hand control push rod which permits ease of placement or positioning of the gauge component for accurate adjustment of workpiece surface contacting means relative to an opposed feeding or indexing system.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved set-up/diagnostic gauge device with a remote readout, with the gauge head or body component designed for use in set-up and adjustment of conveyor-fed or indexed surface treatment apparatus having multiple work stations positioned along the upper surface of the conveying means top flight.